Vernon Dursley and the Magician's Daughter
by jsw
Summary: Dudley Dursley has found himself a girlfriend, but there is something about her family that makes Vernon want him out of their life, will their love survive and will Vernon stop with his prejudice against magic?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>It was May 2000, a whole two years after the Battle Of Hogwarts. Life had mostly returned to normal in Little Whinging, except for a few things, Dudley had moved out and bought himself an apartment and was now in university, he was no longer as much of a bully compared to his younger years.<p>

This is what happened one day while he was at university.

Dudley had finished listening to his teacher's lecture and was now taking his assignment back to his apartment.

Then he ran into somebody, It was the same girl that he had had a crush on ever since his second month at the University.

She had brunette hair, light blue eyes, glasses and a suit.

She was 19, the same age as Dudley.

She was a genius at Maths, her future pursuit was to be a professor.

Despite what you may think, Dudley wasn't into her for her good looks, he was into her because of her kind personality.

"Hi, Diddykins." She called.

"Hi, Judith." He answered back.

Judith went up to him, obviously wanting to ask him something.

"You know, Dudley, I've been thinking." She said, "We need to start seeing each other outside of University."

"You mean..." Dudley stammered. "You want to.."

"Yes." She replied. "I want us to both go on a date."

"OK good." Dudley replied. "What time should we go and where should we meet."

"We'll go on Friday, 6:00PM and we'll meet at the Harry Ramsden's."

" You mean it?" Dudley asked.

"Yes." Judith replied.

Dudley couldn't believe it, the girl he crushed on had asked her out, now, he had to wonder if she would like him and if his parents would like her.

* * *

><p>That evening, at his apartment, Dudley was on the phone to Petunia.<p>

"Uh-huh, yes, Mum, if she likes me, I'll take her to see both you and Dad for approval." Dudley said.

Dudley hung up and went to decide on what to wear for Friday.

As soon as Dudley hung up, Petunia went to talk to Vernon who was listening to the news.

"Can you believe it, Vernon?" Petunia told him. "Diddykins has found himself a girlfriend."

"Well, that's fine news." Vernon replied. "I just hope that she's fine enough for our approval."

"Well," Petunia replied. "From what Dudley said, she sounds that way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Date and Judith's reveal

* * *

><p>Dudley had finished ordering a Taxi and was having a shower.<p>

As soon as he came out of the Shower, he found some clothes that were nice enough for the date, then as soon as he heard a "Honk, Honk", he walked downstairs, knowing that it was the Taxi.

* * *

><p>He soon reached the Harry Ramsden's and sure enough Judith was waiting for him at a table so he didn't need to wait to be seated.<p>

"I think we need to get to know each other better." Dudley said as he sat down.

"Okay, then." Judith replied, "So, what are your parents like."

Dudley didn't like this subject.

"Well, Judith, it's a rather touchy subject." Dudley shot back.

"They used to spoil me and they were cruel to my cousin because they saw him as waste."

Judith nearly dropped her cup of 7up.

"I was also cruel to him because my parents were."

Dudley didn't know how to tell Judith about the attack by the Dementors, but he had to tell in someway.

"Eventually, a pack of bullies worse then me attacked me, Harry saved my life, yet my dad still blamed him for me being attacked."

"That is so horrible." Judith stated in shock.

"I get along better with my cousin now and my mum doesn't hate him as much as she used to." Dudley finished.

"But yet, as of now" Judith replied, "Despite what you said, you are currently nicer."

"True" Dudley replied.

Judith then said, "Now what are your hobbies and what is your ambition for the future."

"Well," Dudley replied, "I enjoy boxing and for my future career I want to open some camp."

"Cool." Judith replied, "My hobbies are reading and chess and for the future I plan on becoming a maths professor."

"That's nice." Dudley talked back.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the two of them went to meet Judith's family, the Goodspeed family.<p>

Judith's Mum made them some tea.

Dudley, throughout his time at the Goodspeed residence, noticed something strange about Judith's father.

He soon found the answer when he was invited to the living room.

There was Mr. Goodspeed with a cloak and a pretend wand, in front of Judith and his wife.

"I am now about to make a book appear." He said to his audience, pulling a book out of hyperspace.

Everybody clapped, even Dudley, although he at the same time he thought, "Oh, Brother, my girlfriend's dad is a magician, my dad is not going to like this."

Author's note: I'm sorry that this story doesn't feel very Harry Potter-ish, so far, it'll go back to being that soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"So," Dudley asked as Judith was walking him home, "Why didn't you tell me that your father was a m.. magician?<p>

Judith replied with "How is that wrong?"

"It's not wrong," Dudley chuckled, "It's strange true, but not wrong, my father might find it wrong."

"Why might that be?"

"You might find out when you meet him." Dudley replied darkly. Then in a less dark way he did his impression of his father, "Magicians get on my nerves, throw them out!"

"But," he continued. "He might make an exception for you."

* * *

><p>They soon reached Dudley's apartment, then they kissed each other goodbye then Dudley took the elevator to his flat.<p>

As soon as he walked in the phone rang, and who should be on the other end of the line but Petunia.

"Hello, Diddy." She said, "How did your first date go?


End file.
